


Different ideas

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Spinearl Prompts [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: (Pearl and diamond swap au)Pink pearl has to step up to high authority in the authority, but all she wants to do is watch her Spinel have fun.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Spinearl Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690057
Kudos: 6





	Different ideas

Spinel danced for the taller gem. She was amused by the reactions she could get out of doing more daring tricks. If she could do a front flip, she would attempt a back flip right after. Every attempt she had made before had failed except for this one. This one she had landed on her feet. She looked at the ground in surprise, then to the tall gem before her. The gem had a face of surprise as she smiled again and continued clapping and cheering her on. 

Pink pearl glanced up to the warp pad as she spotted a glow in the corner of her eye. Her smiled faded to nothing as Yellow appeared on the warp pad. She grumbled at the sight of her on the ground.

"What are you doing, Volleyball?" Her voice was like a grumble. 

Pink pearl looked to the ground. "Spinel is an important gem she needs attention to do her job, I am just assisting with that if you so dare ask." She glanced at Spinel, who had protectively wrapped herself around her ankle.

Yellow groaned. "But you barely have work because you are top of the authority, but blue and I are always working hard," she yelled across the garden. "You never help us do work."

Pink turned her back to Yellow. "Because... I know you dont need help." She walked down the gardens path, picking up spinel from her ankle and letting her rest on the palm of her hand.

Yellow warped away. 

As blue warped in, Pink turned to her. "Yellow is just lying... we're doing fine on our own but she cant accept it." She warped off.

Spinel continued dancing around for the taller gem.


End file.
